Current backpacks consist of a harness and bag that are one single unit and prevent the wearer from accessing the bag without removing the pack. Further, the wearer cannot properly sit in a typical chair, vehicle, etc. since the bag and materials in the bag prevent the wearer from fully sitting back in a chair or other seating device. For example, a typical backpack wearer must remove there backpack to sit in a car, bus, or train so that they can properly sit in the seat. In another example, a typical backpack wearer must remove or partially remove the backpack to sit on a chairlift during winter sport activities such as skiing, snowboarding, or the like.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for a backpack system that permits the user to manipulate and/or maneuver a bag component of the backpack independently of the support portion thereof. In one such instance, the present invention enables such a goal to be accomplished via the use of harness and mounting system combination that is designed to permit rapid detachment, realignment, and reattachment of the bag component of a backpack in a repeatable manner.